


London Sorrow

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21607921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: Woke to the news of another terror atack and felt the need to write something. My love to all over there in a time of fear and confusion. I love you ... the home of some of my ancestors and send aroha and mana (love and strength/pride) your way. xxxx
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	London Sorrow

Woke to the news of the terror attack in London … my heart sank. That we live in these times of fear and chaos … why must we revisit the sins of our fathers? Why? Will there ever be peace?

.

.

.

..

Ianto sat silently staring into space as Jack settled next to him, taking a moment to place his hand over the one gripping the trouser leg so tightly it would be a bitch to un-crease even for the dry cleaners. Well … would have been. It was a totally ruined suit now, even the waist coat had taken a hit. Jack felt sorrow there, some mismatched pieces hanging in the wardrobe Ianto sometimes wore at weekends, this suit had been a favourite but … the blood was in the wool. It was toast.

They had responded to the attack, fearing it was Weevils or something as the screams and harried police chatter told them someone or something was rampaging though London cutting people down. They had entered the fray to find it was human attackers … ranting their rhetoric as they killed innocents in the name of their cause.

"Why do we do this to each other?"

Jack had bane prepared for a lot of questions about the attack, most of all the fact there was clearly no alien influence … just bloody madness. "Well … If it is true, there is a God. Or Gods … we have free will and having free will means we clash. There will always be someone who does not agree, someone who resents your wealth or happiness, or the colour of your skin. Disagrees with your beliefs. Free will is a bitch like that. A double edged sword … giving us freedoms to be ourselves but in so doing, releases everyone else to be themselves as well. And some are … bastards."

"Not from their point of view, from their point of view we are the dogs"

"I know, I have travelled far and wide and I see it in every culture, every civilisation. It is not unique to now. Look at ancient Egypt where you simply killed your mother or sibling for their wealth or throne. Any different now? We are still animals, monsters. The largest and only true monsters that exist … us. We torment one another, punish one another, haunt one another … we are the monsters here while we lie to out kids and say here are no monsters, while sometimes creating one."

"But to take a life … to hate with such passion that you would harm one another like that … someone you don't even know … what was it like in the war? Did it feel like that?" Ianto asked softly "Did you feel comfort in the deaths?"

"No. A good soldier never had satisfaction in taking a life. Satisfaction in completing a mission, or not failing an order … but no. For good men go to war, they don't always come home. But who decided who is the good and who is the bad. Flip the mirror … they look at us with dead and fear. Who is right? Who is wrong? It's a crap shoot and in the end, old grievances and inbred ideals will always breed this." Jack stopped talking as Ianto let hishead fall back, looking up at the stars.

"So much beauty in the world, I know there is a balance here. Yen and yang but seriously … some days it's hard to see the beauty" Ianto whispered.

"I do" Jack said s he looked at Ianto, "I see it every dy. Maybe because I have known more sorrow, more ugly in the Verse … I see the good. I stop and make sure I do, I have to or one day I will not be a good man going to war. I will simply go to war and there may be no good men left when I stop."

Ianto looked at him with something in the eyes that was unreadable then he said to Jack with a firm voice "you will ALWAYS be a good man. You own my heart and flawed as I is … it is the heart of a good man. My heart alone … that small piece living there within yours … you will ALWAYS be a good man Cariad."

Jack nodded as he kissed Ianto with vigour, the words calming and soothing as he let go of his own sadness in the day while Owen zipped shut another body bag and cursed softly at the stupidity of mankind.

We will implode one day.


End file.
